A Mountie's Choice
by BadWolfRising
Summary: Elizabeth has to confront her growing feelings for Nathan Grant when she finds out Nathan and Allie could be leaving Hope Valley.
1. Chapter 1

A Mountie's Choice

NOTE: _I do not own the characters. They belong to Janette Oke and Crown Media United States. This story doesn't follow the WCTH Christmas Episode exactly. The characters do what they want. I'm just simply following along. _

Chapter 1

Nathan Grant could have punched himself the moment the words "nothing keeping us here" slipped out of his mouth. What had he been thinking? Maybe that was the problem. He _hadn't_ been thinking. Allie and he hadn't been in Hope Valley that long, compared to some of his prior duty stations. So, naturally, he didn't think that it would be that big of a deal if they took off again.

Clearly, he was wrong. And, clearly, he was a dunce.

Elizabeth Thornton had looked disappointed. And, although she hid her feelings well, Nathan thought he detected more than a hint of hurt on her face.

"_But what about the friends you've made here?_"

Nathan wasn't used to being in a place long enough to really forge strong bonds and relationships. Yes, he had spent a couple years here and there but he and Allie had never really settled into the heart of the community. They had always kept apart from the rest of the town, even when Allie had attempted to make friends. But as soon as she had made some friends, off they'd go again.

He admitted to himself he was tired of seeing that resigned look on her face. _Here we go again_. Oh, she'd never admit to being tired of moving around. Allie had been doing it for years. And she would always do it cheerfully and without complaint. But how much longer would she be willing to do it? And, Nathan asked himself, how much longer could he honestly ask her to keep pulling up roots?

It wasn't fair to Allie. She needed a home. A permanent one.

He had some serious thinking to do.

Elizabeth's stomach was churning when she left the Constable's office. She couldn't believe that Nathan and Allie were leaving so soon. It seemed like just yesterday that they had gotten here. They had been in town for such a short time but Allie already felt like a part of the Hope Valley family. And Elizabeth couldn't imagine the school without her. And, yet, could she blame the way she was feeling simply on Allie's leaving? Or was it something more?

Every time she spent time with Constable Grant, Elizabeth felt her insides clench. When she saw the red serge, she couldn't help but remember Jack. And what had happened to him. Luckily, the sharp pangs that hit her each time she saw Constable Grant walk through town had lessened. She had stopped superimposing Jack's image in Nathan's place. And, yet, when she saw him, her stomach would drop and flutter a little bit.

When his blue eyes met hers, with their compassion and kindness, Elizabeth felt a jolt in her body. And instantly she'd forget her words. Unlike with Lucas Bouchard, Elizabeth didn't feel the same ease and comfort. Lucas was so outgoing and charming, he drew her out of her shell and made it easy to hold conversation. Elizabeth didn't have that same twisting knot in her stomach when she was talking to him. Lucas was a delight and conversing with him was easy.

Why was she so apprehensive in approaching Nathan Grant? And why was he so closed off? Elizabeth huffed in frustration. _Men_, she thought, _can't live with them. Can't live without them_. _Thank goodness baby Jack is so much easier to figure out!_

"Elizabeth!" She heard familiar voice calling her name.

Pulling her rather rattled self together, Elizabeth turned and smiled. "Hello, Rosemary!"

"Are you all-right, Elizabeth?" Rosemary eyed her friend keenly. Rosie had a sharp eye. She didn't miss a thing.

"I'm okay," Elizabeth admittedly, half-heartedly.

"Don't you give me that, Elizabeth." Rosie shot back, "I know you. Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I give up trying to hide anything from you."

"What are best friends for?" Rosie smiled. "Now tell me what's going on."

Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath. "Allie and Nathan are leaving Hope Valley."

"What?" Rosie cried, then modulated her tone of voice so that people couldn't overhear. "When?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said shakily, "but soon. Nathan….I mean, Constable Grant got a promotion and it's based in Union City."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Rosemary said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Elizabeth said quietly, "Allie was just starting to settle in here."

"And there's nothing he can do?"

"His mind seems pretty made up," Elizabeth responded glumly.

"How do you feel about it?" Rosemary asked quietly.

Elizabeth looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Rosie said thoughtfully, "I know how much you care for Allie."

"I do," Elizabeth said sadly. "I just don't think there's anything I can do."

Rosemary thought for a moment. "Elizabeth," she started slowly, "are you sure it's not just Allie you're upset about?"

For a moment, Rosemary thought her friend resembled nothing more than a startled deer. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you call Constable Grant 'Nathan.'"

"He told me to call him Nathan a while ago." Elizabeth said breezily, as if it was no big deal. Then she got a little bit quieter. "He's a hard man to figure out, Rosemary."

"Most men are." Rosemary responded, with a smile. "Even Lee."

"I just don't know what to do," Elizabeth confessed.

"About Allie?"

"About both of them."

Rosemary linked her arm with Elizabeth's and both of them headed to town. "It seems to me," she said quietly. "There's nothing you can do right now, except remind both of them how much Hope Valley needs them."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed.

"You're a good friend, Elizabeth. Don't worry – things will work themselves out. They always do." Rosemary smiled.

Elizabeth squeezed her friend's arm gratefully. "Thank you, Rosemary, I don't know what I'd do without you."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: _These characters are not mine. I just take them out to play with them. All recognizable dialogue taken from the When Calls the Heart: Home for Christmas special, owned by Crown Media._

Chapter 2

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she went into the church. Little Jack's small birthday party had gone well, despite his taking a little tumble face-first into the cake. She couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled the startled look on his little face as she was wiping the cake and frosting off of it. Lee had grinned, "Don't forget to remind him of this moment on his wedding day, Elizabeth." Rosemary had tsked him softly (albeit smiling) and smacked his arm.

Elizabeth chuckled to herself. She loved her friends dearly. And, really, she had been so blessed.

But now it was time to focus on her choir. And Allie. Her heart hurt for that young girl, who had been uprooted so many times. Knowing Allie, Elizabeth was pretty sure that she hadn't expressed her true feelings to her uncle. Allie adored Nathan and always wanted to make him happy. The last thing she'd ever want to do is get in the way of his career. So Elizabeth just had to reconcile herself to the fact that they would be leaving after the holiday season and ignored the pang that went through her heart when she thought about a new Mountie walking down the Hope Valley streets.

She was determined to give Allie the best Christmas yet.

"Good evening," she smiled brightly at her students, "is everyone ready for tonight's concert?"

"How many people are going to be here?" A nervous little voice asked. "Is the place full?" Another voice piped up.

"Don't focus on them," Elizabeth reassured her students, "focus on me." _It's going to be okay_, her eyes told them.

"What if I forget my lines?" Little Opal – growing like a weed – piped up, looking quite concerned.

"Opal," Elizabeth smiled at the little girl, "you won't forget your words. I believe in you."

That seemed to satisfy Opal and she went to join the other children.

Allie looked sad and more than a little apprehensive. "You ready?" Elizabeth asked, "you'll sing beautifully."

"Mrs. Thornton?" She asked, "Do you _have_ to go to school here to sing in the choir? Because maybe next year I can come and visit." She added. Elizabeth's heart ached seeing the look of dejection on Allie's face.

"Oh, Allie," Elizabeth said gently, "you will always have a place in my choir." She touched Allie's shoulder. "Always. Come on."

Allie's face brightened a little at her reassurance.

"Are you all ready?" Elizabeth asked her children. They all nodded.

Elizabeth turned to the congregation. She smiled at Bill, sitting in one of the nearer pews, baby Jack sitting quietly on his lap. She ignored the flutter in her stomach as her eyes caught Nathan Grant's. He looked grave and serious and his eyes were unreadable as they met hers. For a moment, her breath caught in her throat and she felt her hands grow clammy with sweat.

_Elizabeth_, she scolded herself, _put yourself together_. She took another deep breath and smiled out at the dozens of people who had squeezed themselves into the church/school.

"I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for coming tonight and wish you all a very merry Christmas." Elizabeth smiled brightly, pretending not to see Nathan's serious gaze fixed on her. She turned back to the choir to see Allie's forlorn face. Try as she might, Allie couldn't hide her sadness and Elizabeth's heart ached for her beloved student.

She turned back around. "I just want to say one more thing. Tonight we'll all go home with our family and friends but I think it's important to remember that where we call home may change over time but the people and traditions we hold close…they won't." She met Nathan's gaze squarely for a moment, ignoring the racing of her heart. "We will carry them in our hearts forever. Because home is truly where the heart is."

Turning around, Elizabeth raised her arms. "One…two…three…"

As the notes of the piano sounded, Allie's sweet voice rang out clearly. "_Oh come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant_…."

As they finished the hymn, Elizabeth beamed. "Wonderful job," she mouthed at them. And even Allie's face shone with excitement and delight.

….

At the end of the service, Elizabeth gathered her students all around. "You did such a great job tonight. I am so very proud of you."

"That was fun!" Opal grinned.

"I told you that you would remember your words." Elizabeth hugged the little girl. "Merry Christmas, Opal."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Thornton."

"Are you going to the dinner?" Allie asked her.

"I sure am." Elizabeth smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"They did a good job tonight." A soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You should be very proud of Allie." Elizabeth raised her eyes to meet Nathan's.

"I am." Nathan said quietly. "Look, Elizabeth…" He paused, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes?"

"I shouldn't have said there wasn't anything holding us back." He confessed.

"Why did you?" Elizabeth looked at him curiously.

"I didn't think anyone would care if we left." Nathan admitted.

Elizabeth was a little annoyed. "Do you really think we care so little? You both have become an essential part of this community. Allie has made a lot of friends here. So have you."

"Have I?" Nathan's eyes met hers, a little uncertainly.

"Yes," Elizabeth responded firmly. "Both of you are equally important. Whether you believe it or not, Nathan Grant, this town needs you. Not because you're a Mountie. But because you are our friend and we care about you."

_I care about you_. The words were there but refused to come out of her mouth.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled. "You don't ever have to question your worth to this town, Nathan."

"I see that." He tipped his head to her.

"I best be headed over to the saloon." Elizabeth said, "Will you be going there as well?"

"In a while." Nathan said thoughtfully. "I have some business to finish."

"Well, if I don't talk to you before then, Merry Christmas." Elizabeth smiled, her eyes lighting up.

And Nathan had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Merry Christmas." He said softly, as Elizabeth walked off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: _Recognizable dialogue is from the When Calls the Heart Christmas special and belongs to Crown Media and the writers._

Christmas Eve in Hope Valley was bright and chilly. The stars dotted the night sky like a million sparkling diamonds and the residents scurried along the streets, hurrying to get out of the cold and into the comforting warmth of the saloon. Allie's friends ran from the church to the saloon but she followed a little more slowly. Soon she was going to have to leave again.

She sniffled. It wasn't fair. She had been moving around for the past six years and was really tired of it. Allie knew that was how it was always going to be – the life of a Mountie was a nomadic one. And, until Hope Valley, she thought she could put up with it. It was so easy to leave those other towns behind when she hadn't really gotten close to anyone.

But Hope Valley was different. Living here was like being part of one big enormous family. She loved Uncle Nathan and the small family they had formed traveling together – but it was really neat having lots of friends. For once, Allie felt like she really belonged somewhere. And now she was being uprooted again and it really hurt.

When she went into the saloon, she determinedly avoided sitting with her friends. Instead, she found a table by herself and just looked quietly out the window, watching people come and go. _Might as well start being by myself again_, she thought,_ it's going to happen again anyway_.

"A hot chocolate for my favorite singer," a familiar voice woke Allie from her gloomy thoughts.

"Thanks," she grumbled, _really_ not interested in hot cocoa.

Ignoring her mood, Nathan sat down. "You sang great." He said quietly, trying to coax her out of her mood.

Allie ignored his attempt at cheering her up.

Nathan saw that he wasn't making any headway and started again, "You know, Allie, I realized something while I was listening to you sing up there. I can't picture you anywhere else but here." He stopped as if realizing something for the first time, "I guess I can't picture myself anywhere else but here."

"You should have thought of that _before_ you took the promotion." Allie pointed out.

"Right," Nathan winced and then continued, "well, the thing about that is…I just sent a wire to headquarters. I turned it down."

Allie's face began to light up, "You did?"

"Well, you're tired of moving around, right?"

Allie nodded emphatically. "_YEAH_."

"And you like it here, right?"

"Yeah!" Allie started beaming.

"Well," Nathan leaned back, "I guess that is that." Allie sprang up from her chair and hugged Nathan. "You're _sure_ about this?" She asked. _Please don't back out, please don't back out_.

Nathan had never been more sure of anything in his life. "Yes." He said firmly.

"AHHHHH, I have to go tell all my friends!" Allie started walking off. "And Mrs. Thornton!"

Nathan stopped Allie in her tracks. "Why don't I tell Mrs. Thornton." He smiled at Allie.

"Okay," she agreed and gave him another huge hug. And Nathan felt that never had a Christmas Eve felt so right.

…

When he saw the look of pure joy on Allie's face, Nathan knew he had done the right thing. Sitting there in the schoolhouse, listening to Allie sing, he knew he couldn't take the promotion. He was aware that this could potentially harm his career in the long run – his superiors may see him as flaky or unwilling to move, but, after six years of moving from place to place, Nathan felt that he had given close to enough to the RCMP.

In his early days, he hadn't minded too much moving around. It had been more of an adventure than an inconvenience. But once he had gotten custody of Allie, moving from place to place had felt more like a chore and he had closed his eyes to how it had been impacting her.

But no other place had made him want to stay settled.

Not until Hope Valley.

Finally Nathan Grant had found a place that he could call home. Where he could put down roots and watch Allie grow up. He had the sense his sister would have approved. Of Hope Valley and Elizabeth Thornton.

He sat up straight. Where had that thought come from?

When had Elizabeth Thornton become such a large part of his thoughts?

…

"Isn't it so exciting?" Allie ran up to Elizabeth, who was strolling over to get something to eat after talking to Lucas.

"What's so exciting?" Elizabeth asked Allie curiously.

"Didn't Uncle Nathan tell you?" Allie asked eagerly, practically jumping out of her skin.

"Tell me what?"

Allie couldn't hold back the exciting news anymore. "We're staying in Hope Valley!"

"What?" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears.

"He wants us to stay!" Allie jumped up and down and gave Elizabeth a huge hug.

"That's wonderful, Allie!" Elizabeth was overjoyed. "I'm so happy for you both!"

As she embraced her student, her eyes happened to go over Allie's shoulder and meet Nathan's. She gave him a pleased and grateful smile, trying to tell him without words how happy she was that they had decided to stay.

What confused her was why he looked so serious. He didn't seem happy to her, simply serious. And before she could say a word, he turned and walked away.

_Okay_, Elizabeth tightened her lips, _I do not understand this man_. _Maybe Rosemary can explain him to her. She seems to have more experience with these types of situations._

"Mrs. Thornton?" A voice broke into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Allie." She reassured her. "I was…distracted. But I am so happy for you both."

"I know!" She squealed with excitement. "Now we don't have to move!"

"And that is truly the best Christmas gift of all." Elizabeth hugged her.

…

"Where are you going?" Rosemary asked Elizabeth, a little later.

"I'm trying to find Nathan…Constable…Grant." She responded. "Have you seen him?"

"Not for awhile." Rosemary said thoughtfully. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all!" Elizabeth reassured her friend. "In fact, Allie gave me some exciting news."

"News?" Rosemary's ears perked up. "I am always happy to hear news!"

"They're staying in Hope Valley!"

"That's wonderful." Rosemary smiled. "I wonder what changed his mind."

"I think Allie did." Elizabeth said. "It was obvious that she really didn't want to move again."

"Oh, definitely." Rosemary agreed. "She loves Hope Valley. I have to admit I've seen such a change in her since she first came here."

"She didn't want to get close to anyone," Elizabeth explained, "she figured that they would just move again. Why would anyone try to make friends if they're only going to leave a few months down the road?"

"I'm just glad she's staying."

"Me too."

"And I suppose you're glad a certain Mountie is staying too?" Rosemary twinkled mischievously.

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth felt her face turn pink. "I'm glad they're both staying."

"Of course you are." Rosemary looked at her friend knowingly.

Elizabeth had to laugh. Her best friend was truly incorrigible.

"Maybe Hickam knows where he went." Rosemary pointed over towards the bar where Jesse, Clara, Hickam and Lucas were deep in conversation.

"I won't disturb their conversation." Elizabeth said. "I'm sure I'll talk to him later."

"Well, then, that's settled." Rosemary said. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm famished!"

"Me too." Elizabeth said and the two of them walked off to find some of the remaining pot roast.


End file.
